The White Rabbit's Protection
by 52 CARDS
Summary: For my friend Reaper. death. Review if you want another one-shot.


**The White Rabbit's Protection**

"Alice~! Wait, why don't you stay the castle a bit longer?" Peter shouted to Alice as she was walking through the maze. The wind caused the cherry blossom trees next to the maze, to move in a gently motion and giving a scent of fresh flowers. It was a amazing sight, since the morning sun was barely coming up and pouring a faint yellow light on the grass.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but I need to see Julius, he might be worried by now." Alice responded without looking at him. She stayed at the castle because the Queen of Hearts had invited her over to have a tea party and see her secreted room again. It was late at night when Alice realized that it was too late to go back to the clock tower, so she stayed.

"But Alic-." Peter begin.

"No Peter." Alice said, she turned to look at him. But instead of a man with a red tailor coat, she saw a bunny rabbit with a red tailor coat.

"Please~…" The bunny begged. His eyes were sparking with innocents and cuteness. The soft white ears were placed against his head, the matching little paws were press against each other to show begging to the girl. Also to add to the cuteness his nose and whiskers twitched.

"Would you please stay a little bit longer~…" The rabbit begged again.

'It's…so….cute….Must fight….it'

Still Alice grabbed the rabbit and embraced it.

"I promise I wouldn't leave you, little bunny." Alice whispered in his ears without a thought. Peter blushed since Alice's voice tickled his ears.

'Alice..'

He thought before returning the hug. _'She doesn't love me but her happiness is what I most want.' _The gently breeze that blew, suddenly stopped.

"My head…." Peter tried to look at her but she dropped him and was holding her head. "It…hurts.."

Peter changed back to his form and knelled down in front of Alice. "Alice what's wrong?"

"I've met you…before….didn't I…." She breathed, still holding her heading in pain.

"You can't let her remember. You have to make her forget."

Peter remember those words that Nightmare had told him but he didn't want Alice to forget the memories.

"No, we didn't, Alice just forget it, it might not be important." He lied. Peter knew that they were important but if it meant, that it hurts Alice then he'll allow it. "Quit remembering it, just stop!" Peter started to hold her and embraced her so she can stop.

"Peter…" Alice whispered and started to hold on to him.

"It's okay, Alice." He whispered back, while patting her head. "Just don't try to remember those memories…"

"Alright…" The gently wind that stop, begin to pick up again. The trees were the only thing that could be heard in the maze and scent of flowers were still in the air.

"Alice, isn't this morning beautiful?" Peter said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it is nice." She whispered, moving to get a view of scenery. But she mostly started at the trees and the roses that were shining bright red then a tear fell down her cheek. Alice quickly tried to wipe it away, so Peter wouldn't see.

Though, luck was not on her sides because Peter got to see the tear and had his ear flatted again. He quickly moved to give her another embrace before she can protest.

"Peter!" She said, surprised.

"Please, Alice, stop crying, stop getting yourself hurt. It hurts me too." He tighten his hug causing her to not move at all. "I'm here for you, forever and always."

'Forever and always…"

Alice repeated again in her mind. _"Why would he say that? Wonderland can make it's residents fall in love but those words aren't what I usually hear."_

"Peter? Can you ask my question?" She asked. She looked in his eyes to see the love that she sees everyday and the worried that started a moment ago.

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me?" She asked, it was the curiosity that got her from seeing his emotions in his eyes. "Why would you love someone like me?"

"Because Alice, your not someone, your Alice, that's kind, out-going, beautiful, and seeing things that no one would dare to look. I love you because your different from everyone. I wouldn't want anyone else but my Alice." Peter said, without looking away from Alice's blue eyes. "I don't care if you choose someone else but along as your happy then I'm happy too. Even if I have to die for that, then I will." He cuff her right cheek at the last words.

'Is this really what he thinks of me? It's… so beautiful.'

"I'll be your white rabbit." Peter breathed. "I'll be the one to protect when no ones around, don't cry, I'll be there, for you Alice." Peter looked at her eyes before moved his lips close to her lips.

"Peter…." That was the last word before she kissed him. It's was gentle, warm and full of love. He moved his right hand that were on her back to hold both of her hands and let it rest on her lap. They pulled away to get a glance of each other.

Alice saw a light blush across Peter's face but it was his worried in his eyes that got her.

"Peter what's wrong?" She asked.

"Alice….are you happy?" He asked.

"Peter, I beyond happy, I'm glad." She smiled and gave a peck on his cheek and cause the blush to grow a bit more. "Remember you're my white rabbit."

* * *

**Please review, if you like this story.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
